Spring Breakers Bitches
by LylineB
Summary: On était parties pour le fameux Spring Break. Des vacances, alcool, drogues et sexe à volonté. La fête sur la plage toute la journée... Alléchant. En manque de sensations, les filles et moi avons économisé afin de partir en Floride. Mais tout peut basculer du jour au lendemain... Je suis Emily et je suis dans la merde. OC/Alien
1. Chapter 1

Voilà le vrai prologue que je n'ai pas pu mettre car il est trop long :).

On était parties pour le fameux Spring Break. Des vacances, alcool, drogues et sexe à volonté. La fête sur la plage toute la journée... Alléchant. En manque de sensations, les filles et moi avons économisé afin de partir en Floride. Avec Brit, Candy et Cotty, le braquage était un besoin. Une somme énorme a été amassée. Jeunes et insouciantes. On faisait rien de mal ! Finalement, emballées dans notre Spring Break, on ne s'est pas doutées une seule seconde qu'on pouvait mal finir. « Spring Breaker Bitches ». Les flics nous ont arrêtées, on a fait de la taule et un fameux « gangsta au cœur d'or » - plus communément appelé Alien – a payé notre caution contre nos services. Mais ça... On ne le savait pas encore. Je suis Emily et je suis dans la merde.

Une salle de billard tellement enfumée que je ne voyais pas mes mains. Toujours sapées de nos maillots de bain – on sort de prison – on est là, entre tous ces mecs à attendre. Attendre quoi ? Je ne sais pas. Peut-être qu'Alien nous présente ou nous adresse un mot. Faith ne dit rien. C'est la plus sage du groupe. Je sais qu'elle a peur. Les autres sont plutôt joyeuses d'être là, Candy aguiche des mecs comme à son habitude.

**« Laisse jouer les filles ! Faith, allez, viens. »**

Tiens, Alien ne nous a pas zappées. Faith ne veut pas y aller. **« J'aime pas être ici »**. Mais elle y va quand même. Elle fait la gueule, à la limite de pleurer, je la comprends.** « Je suis pas venue pour ça »**. Moi non plus, je veux pas être là mais je ne le montre pas.

La fumée monte à la tête. Je commence à perdre mes points de repères. On est toutes séparées. Et je ne remarque plus Faith. Putain. Il faut que je la trouve avant qu'il ne lui arrive quelque chose. Elle est si frangile. Je sors. Des mecs me sifflent et je leur adresse mon plus beau doigt. J'arrive dans la dépendance de la villa et je la vois, proche d'Alien.

**« J'vais te dire.. J't'aime bien toi. T'as quelque chose.** **»** Il lui passe sa main sur sa joue et son pouce sur ses lèvres. Je m'avance et arrache Faith d'Alien :

**« Laisse-là. »**

Cet enfoiré éclate de rire : **« Je peux savoir à qui j'ai à faire ? ».**

Je ne lui réponds pas et prends la main de Faith pour partir d'ici. Elle pleure.

Un colosse nous barre le chemin de la porte. Je me retourne :

**« Qu'est ce que tu veux, Gangsta ? »** dis-je du ton le plus sarcastique que je connaisse.

**« Wow wow wow. Rentre les griffes, tigresse. Je vais te dire un truc : je vous ai payées maintenant vous m'appartenez toutes les 5. Vous êtes apparemment les 2 plus lucides du groupes mais je compte bien vous garder près de moi. »** Il parla tout en se rapprochant de nous. Faith sanglotait à côté de moi. Je me serrais contre elle pour la rassurer tout en ne lâchant pas Alien du regard. La tension de la pièce est lourde. Il se permis de me toucher la joue comme il l'avait fait un peu plus tôt et rapprocha son visage du mien :

**« Tu m'as l'air intelligente. C'est pourquoi tu me seras très utile. »**

Je lui crachais au visage. Son visage était neutre. Seul son regard trahissait sa fureur.

Je partis de cet endroit avec Faith pour rejoindre les filles afin de le convaincre de quitter cet endroit. Mais je savais pertinemment que mon geste ne sera pas sans conséquence...

**« Brit ! Où sont les autres ? »**

**« Aucune idée.. »** Elle glousse, elle a du picoler encore.

Je pris Faith par les épaules :

**« On va quitter cet endroit avec ou sans elles, compris ? »**

Elle hocha la tête. On passa la porte direction le portail. Je sentis une main m'encercler le bras. Alien.

**« Tu veux jouer la rebelle ? Très bien, on va utiliser la manière forte. »**

Il me jeta sur son épaule et me traîna jusque dans sa voiture tandis que Faith se faisait emmener par l'un des jumeaux, des sbires d'Alien.

Ce dernier ouvrit la porte du côté passager et me balança dedans comme un vulgaire objet. Il prit place du côté conducteur, me regarda et dit :

**« A nous deux, ma belle. »**

J'entendis le verrou de la voiture.


	2. Chapter 2

**« Quel est ton problème, toi ? »** Son air ironique me donne envie de vomir. **« Tu sais, j'ai connu plusieurs filles comme toi, butées, bornées. Tu veux savoir comment elles ont fini ? Non, tu veux pas savoir. »** Il s'esclaffe et retire une latte sur sa roulée. Pauvre tâche. Je pipais mot. Ca sert à rien. **« Tiens ? Tu dis rien maintenant ? »** Il rigole encore et recrache la fumée sur moi. Connard. Sa main lâche le levier afin de toucher ma joue. Je m'écarte le plus possible contre la vitre en lui adressant mon regard le plus noir. Il en rit de plus belle. Je croise les bras. Alien me regarde. Je le regarde à mon tour. Malgré cet air de gangsta méprisant, ses tresses dégueulasses et ses dents, même pas j'en parle, il reste plutôt bel homme. Quel âge peut-il avoir ? Je baisse le regard et m'attarde sur ses bras. Putain que j'aime ses bras et musclés et ses longues mains. Je détourne rapidement mon regard en voyant qu'il sourit. **« La vue te plaît ? »** Je ne réponds pas.

**« Au fait, ma belle, quel est ton nom ? »**

**« Emily. »**

**« Tu parles ?! Miracle. Bien ! Je vais t'apprendre quelques règles quand on sera chez moi. »**

Après ces dires, Alien tourna et je sentis la voiture ralentir. Je m'apprêtais à sortir mais il me retient par le bras.

**« T-t-t-t-t, je veux pas que tu t'échappes, tu comprends ? »** Il me fait un clin d'œil. Dieu qu'il m'énerve !

J'attendis donc qu'il sorte et qu'il vienne ouvrir ma porte. La pensée de passer du côté conducteur m'effleura l'esprit mais je me ravisais. Je vais me le faire cet enfoiré de … Hum. Il me prit le bras et m'emmena dans une magnifique villa que je n'eus pas le temps de de détailler. J'ai juste vu les deux colosses armés autour de la baraque. Wow, il rigole pas. Je sens mes entrailles me serrer. Et si j'étais allée trop loin en lui crachant dessus ? Que va-t-il me faire ? Je revins au moment présent en sentant sa main dans la mienne. Je me suis raidie mais il continue sa route jusqu'à l'intérieur. Après une multitude de pièces et d'escaliers, il me lâcha et me fit rentrer dans une chambre dans les tons orange. Un lit King Size trône au milieu. Il est truffé de coupures et d'armes. Prise de peur, je me retourne brusquement. Mais je me cogne à son torse tellement il était près de moi. J'eus encore un sursaut avant qu'il ne m'attrape les poignets. Il était près, trop près. Mon cœur s'emballe de peur.

**« Emily, ma douce Emily... Comment refréner tes pulsions meurtrières envers moi ? »** Mettant mes poignets dans une seule main, il me touche la joue et met sa bouche contre mon oreille. Il chuchote. **« Moi, je sais. Tu vas rester ici pendant que tes petites copines vont venir avec moi, faire le sale boulot. Tu ne pourras pas leur parler, évidemment. J'approfondirai tout cela avec toi, plus tard.»** J'essaye de me dégager, mais il reste trop fort. Il rigole encore et approche son visage du mien. Avant qu'il ne touche mes lèvres, je lui écrase le pied afin de me dégager de son emprise. Mais il me pousse contre le mur et me presse de son corps contre celui-ci. Je lâche un petit glapissement. **« Il faudra que tu arrêtes tes conneries, toi. »** Ses mains de part et d'autre de ma tête me disent que je suis vraiment coincée. Putain.

**« Patron ! »** Les jumeaux sont rentrés.


End file.
